The present invention relates to a small, high-density hybrid IC with a heat sink and, more particularly, to a resin-sealed hybrid IC with a heat sink.
Recent hybrid ICs mount ICs, transistors, capacitors, resistors, coils, and the like on substrates at high density. FIG. 3 is a plan view of a conventional hybrid IC prior to resin sealing. Referring to FIG. 3, reference numeral 11 denotes a base ribbon; 4, an insulating sheet; 5, wiring conductors; 6, IC chips; 7, a ceramic chip capacitor; and 8, a resistor. Connecting electrodes on the insulating sheet 4 are respectively connected to terminals 3 of the base ribbon through bonding wires 14.
In the above-described hybrid IC, however, most of power-consuming components generating much heat are externally mounted. Hence, it is difficult to decrease the number and size of components of an electronic circuit section of an apparatus.